


things worth knowing

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is the one who finds the book, a small, leather-bound thing, but since no one else claims it and he's not the type of person to keep a diary like some teenage girl (and if he did keep anything like that, it would live on his computer with everything else important and it would be encrypted and password protected) he gives it to Ryeowook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things worth knowing

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely death note inspired

Kyuhyun is the one who finds the book, a small, leather-bound thing, but since no one else claims it and he's not the type of person to keep a diary like some teenage girl (and if he did keep anything like that, it would live on his computer with everything else important and it would be encrypted and password protected) he gives it to Ryeowook.

A week later, he, Ryeowook, and a handful of the other members are sitting around the television watching a newscast. When the announcer comes on to report on the death of a celebrity Kyuhyun remembers meeting a couple of weeks ago, he feels Ryeowook stiffen beside him. Glancing over, his curious gaze is met with wide eyes and a mouth parted in shock.

"What is it?" he asks quietly, so as not to disturb the others.

"I—" Ryeowook breaks off with a quick shake of his head, "It's nothing."

The news moves on to something else and Kyuhyun drops the subject with only a raised eyebrow.

 

Everything's as quiet as it can be for two weeks, then one of their managers announces that his wife's just had a baby. Congratulations and celebrations are had all around, but Kyuhyun can't help but notice how Ryeowook's more stunned than surprised.

 

"Where did you find this?"

Ryeowook's tone brooks no argument and Kyuhyun pauses the movie he's in the middle of to find Ryeowook brandishing the notebook at him. It doesn't look any different than it did before, nondescript brown cover and blank pages waiting to be written on.

"I don't remember," Kyuhyun answers. He knows he sounds confused, because he is, and it's a strange feeling.

Sitting on the bed, Ryeowook sighs, all of his earlier agitation drained out at once. "It's not empty, you know. Things show up sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Kyuhyun asks, skeptical. "What, like the diary from Harry Potter? Come on, I know our lives are strange, but that's pushing it."

Ryeowook glares. "I'm not joking. I'm _not_."

Taking the book from Ryeowook's limp hands, Kyuhyun flips through it, looking for any trace of text or pictures or _anything_ to prove Ryeowook's not crazy.

"It... looks empty to me."

"It wasn't last night. There was a name there. Do a search online."

Reluctantly, Kyuhyun looks up the name Ryeowook specifies, and is met with the news of a car crash, four dead and two hospitalized. The photos of the wreck make him a little queasy but it's the pictures of the victims that make him blink.

"Didn't you meet her a while back on... What was that show? I can't remember."

"I did. And it was her name that was in the book. _Last night._ "

The headline of the article reads _Four Dead in Accident This Morning_. It's dated today.

"Are you seriously telling me..."

This can’t be happening. Kyuhyun doesn't _want_ Ryeowook to be crazy, but there's simply _no way_ this can be real.

"Not just deaths, births too. Manager-hyung's daughter's name was in there. And before you even say it, he hadn't mentioned it before, and no, he never mentioned the name. They were actually expecting a boy but his wife had a baby girl instead. I spoke with him after."

"I— Okay. Okay, then."

 

The book piques Kyuhyun's morbid curiosity, and over the next several months they figure out that the book will only show them names of people they know, or, for births, ones related to people they know. Names appear twenty-four hours before the occurrence, as they've taken to calling it. They still have no idea where the book came from and no small amount of amazement over the whole thing.

Once there's a page full of names all at one time. Kyuhyun doesn’t look at it any more after that, he’s had enough thank you very much. Ryeowook lasts a month, even if the tension in his shoulders never quite relaxes.

Sometimes there's nothing in the book for weeks at a time. Ryeowook's always marginally more at ease at times like this, no news is good news and all, but he quietly admits that he looks forward to all of the new births. Kyuhyun tries to tell him that this is a bad idea, tries to take the worn book away and hide it somewhere Ryeowook will never find it, tries to convince him that it's all some freaky coincidence but it doesn't do much convincing of either of them.

 

Kyuhyun’s asleep when Ryeowook crawls into his bed, trembling into pieces in his arms and Kyuhyun _knows_.

It’s selfish, maybe even more selfish than Ryeowook, but all Kyuhyun wants to do is stay until morning just like this.

So he kisses the top of Ryeowook’s head and does.

 

Neither of them move when the alarm goes off down the hall.


End file.
